walking_dead_role_play_worlds_endfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrence Rowel
Terrence is the wild card out of his family. He vocalizes his opinion but keeps his head on straight when needed the most. He is fast on his feet and keeps a fit body and mind. Going out of his way to save someone is how he is and will never change that part of him. Improvises when needed and will use just about anything to help him in his personality. He mainly volunteers for the grunt work and scouting missions. Pre-Apcolyspe Born in Hays to a poor family Terrence was never the best son in the family of five constantly getting into trouble and doing bad in school. Even though he was the smartest of his two other siblings he decided the streets where his thing. After Highschool he started up a plumbing buisness making it one of the best in Hays. Picking up a second Job as a personal trainer Terrence was living his life without his father or mother controling him. Post-Apoclyspe Being one of the first to actually kill a walker Terrence was silent and swift as his oldest brother secured their house, he checked on his parents finding their bodies Terrence returned stating that they were evacuated giving Megan hope. Meeting Kasumi on their way out of town they heard a radio broadcast and joined up with Jack 's group. Quickly earning his stars with Marcus he became a workhorse around the group even having a one nighter with Paige against his brother's wishes. As the group went to TSU Terrence's kind personality went cold as Andre started to show signs that his past was haunting him. After the suposive death of Jack Terrence drew a fine line between everyone as he and his callous brother got into a fist fight at TSU. At the city he ran a temper and stormed off causing both Gustavo and Jada to almost pointlessly sacrifice themselves to find him. Terrence used this as a wake up call and teamed up with Gustavo and Kasumi to staighten him out. Kasumi trained him to use a Katana and he became good friends with the two and Maxwell During the fall of TSU he was checking on the outside belts to find a horde. HE was shot by a stray shot on his way to warn the group and to prevent himself from being Devoured he went into a bar droping his main weapon and being found by Maya and Dante. Being the first to meet the two he started off on mixed terms with them as Aden recognized him, Dante wanted to know where his brother was, and Maya wanted him gone. Eventually he met up with Jack's group again estactic to see his friends again, even his brother canceling all tension between the two. Quickly rising up to be Jack's go to man Terrence's gloomy attitude pissed off Maya to the point they had a one night stand together just to eliminate the tension between the two. His attitue took a turn for the worse as he saw the Tent City and it's inhabitants stripped naked and left where they laied. He plumited more when Claire told them about what happened to her on the highway's rest stop. When the group got to the prison Terrence's usefulness and his go to attitude ultimatly improved as he started to believe the prsion is a place to feel safe, he even now starts to smile and joke around with Ari and Maxwell. Relationships Jack Thompson Seeing Jack as a field of inspiration Terrence sees him as both a hero and a leader. Looking up to the Army Corporal he repects how Jack willingly took over to be the leader. He constantly sees the man to be the true leader as he encouraged Jack along with Tyson to lead the group. Even though Terrence doesn't agree with Jack's actions to sometimes put him incharge of some things Terrence proves to Jack that he is a man to go to. During the time as TSU he was annoyed with Jack constantly trying to force him to identify his wrong in his fight with his brother but it was ultimately what had Terrence regain his trust in Jack for his tenacity. After TSU fell Terrence was shot in his shoulder and was deeply concerned with finding Jack and the group as he didn't want to die alone. He gives up on trying to find them and accepts his fate as he lays down in a local bar waiting to die. When he comes to he begins to redirect Dante's group to head out to Jack's suspected path. Getting back to Jack he felt similar to the way he did when Jack returned for the first time. Arianna LaVue Terrence started off in Hays seeing Ari as an outsider so he decided to talk with her feeling a similar connection. He saw the woman as a fellow survivor but it slowly bred into a friendship. Terrence was seen chatting with Ari on a constant basis until they left for TSU. He started to go into a darker faze seeing that his brother was the only thing that should survive. AFter a stern talking from Gustavo Terrence started to straighten around meaning to talk to Ari but when TSU fell he was shot and seperated from the group. He tried to return to the group but ultimalely gave up. Coming back to the group he was distant from the group Terrence was quickly realizing that he damaged his friendship wit Ari so he decided to rekindle it just before they made it to the Prison. After taking the prison He started to notice a change in Ari's attitude and he feels grateful towards her and possibly something even more.